


Super Soldier Genius

by RavenWolf48



Series: Super Soldier Genius [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, An idea popped in my head, F/F, Howard thinks he's a good dad, M/M, Multi, Snarky Tony, SuperSoldier!Peter, Superfamily, Tony Needs a Hug, big au, but he's not, kinda rape, more tags to come, not really...?, not sure if I'm going to contiue it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Howard thought he was a good father.He came back for his son.Now he has a grandson.But he doesn't see the other side of the story.And he's not a good parent.





	1. Good Father

_**Howard was a good father.** _

_He thought so at least. He wasn't the best at the beginning. He was out looking for Capti-Steve when Maria called him. Said it was urgent. She sounded excited. But Steve was more important. He turned her down. Ten calls more. And then an eleventh. Maria was dead and there was a newborn son waiting for him at home. Howard dismissed it as a hoax but went along with it and ordered that his butler-Edwin Jarvis-to take care of the 'child'._

_Thirteen years later, he scoured the whole ocean. Over and over. But nothing. Steve wasn't anywhere. Nowhere alive at least. Howard kept his mission going as people insisted he returned home. He relented and came home to a miffed off Jarvis and a child. Maria had given birth. Howard felt horrible._

_He tried to make it up. He watched his kid grow-Tony. Anthony. Edwin was his middle name. Since Jarvis was there for Maria, Maria said that his middle name would be Edwin. Personally, Howard thought it was disgusting-he liked Edward better-but he didn't get to make the decisions. He hadn't believed Maria when he should've._

_The teenager didn't pay him any attention-gave Jarvis all the love. Howard took the blow. Jarvis would look at him nervously but Howard would shake him off. It was fine. It was fine-he deserved it. He did._

_That didn't stop Jarvis from trying to get Tony to do things with Howard. Tony never called him dad-Howard bet that Tony didn't believe Jarvis when Jarvis had said that Howard was his father-and he expected that. He let his heart open as far as it could go and let Tony just hang out on the outside. Tony didn't like him-he knew that. And that was fine. But he was determined to make it up anyway he could._

_Two years later, a letter came-saying that Steve was confirmed dead-it also held a message._

Bring your son to 63º01'56.7"N 112º28'56.6"E. We will need him and you. Thank you for your cooperation. 

_Howard guessed it wasn't a question-rather an order._

_Tony was fifteen at the time._

_Howard took his son to the coordinates and there was an abandoned house. Howard found a way into the basement where they found a secret underground organization. Howard listened to what the scientists offered to do to his son. Howard remembered thinking that it was a great idea. He wasn't exactly sure what it was but he was feeling a bit drowsy then. He gave Tony over and watched as these scientists strapped him to a chair._

_Howard remembered Tony being confused and scared. He remembered his son struggling and him trying to calm the young man down. He tried to explain what the scientist had told him but he couldn't remember exactly. He remembered Tony screaming bloody murder as the scientists did something to him. He remembered trying to console Tony and telling him that this was good for him and he definitely remembered Tony spitting at him, saying "Fuck you."_

_Howard isn't sure what happened exactly after that. He knew that Tony was placed somewhere and he was given different experiments to occupy himself. It was nine months later when he met up with Tony again. Tony was sixteen and...had been...pregnant._

_Somehow._

_The scientists explained a bit more but Howard couldn't remember exactly what they said. He only remembered gazing down into his grandson's eyes-Peter's eyes as Tony chose to call him. Tony stayed with peter for a week before the scientists managed to rip Peter away from Tony. Howard remembered Tony screaming, begging to bring Peter back. He remembered the scientist giving his grandson to him and Tony wailing, "Dad! Give him back! Please!"_

_It was the first time Howard had been called dad and it broke his heart to turn away from Tony._

_Tony screamed._

_He escaped that night and Howard never heard from him again._

_He helped raise Peter. Became a better grandfather than he ever thought possible. He took better care of Peter-hoping to make up for the neglect he gave Tony. He had tried to be a good father with Tony. He tried and Tony refused all of it. He didn't think about that though-he focused on Peter. Gave Peter everything._

_And then a rebel agent blew up the organization he was with._

_The woman led an inside attack, turning one of the organization's experiments agains them. The man-the experiment-killed and killed. Howard remembered him being called the Winter Soldier. He remembered the man coming in and shooting him. He remembered recognizing the face shape ever so slightly. It made him wonder. And he remembered-in his dying breath-the Winter Soldier scooping down and picking up Peter._

_Taking the three year old away from_ him _._

_But Howard couldn't protest and he was dead._

* * *

 

* * *

 

_Fifteen years later_

* * *

* * *

 

**Peter Parker stared at the DNA sheet.**

He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He looked up at the nurse who looked back at him expectantly. He was supposed to tell her who his parents were. And then she would take him to them. He opened his mouth and then closed it as his throat went dry. He couldn't say. 

"No one," Peter lied, stuffing the sheet away. "No one alive at least." The nurse looked skeptical but let it go. 

"Well," she told him, leading him down the hallway. "If you feel like telling the truth just show that sheet to the orphanage manager and she'll take you to where you should be." Peter went red. He was a horrible liar and he knew it. 

But the DNA sheet was lying. 

Peter Parker was Mary and Richard Parker's son. He  _knew_ that. That sheet was  _lying_. It had to!

Peter shook it off and waited fro the cab with his bag of stuff. He was still in a daze and he zoned out the world around him as he backtracked to this morning. When he woke up. When everything was normal (somewhat normal. As normal as normal could be when he was ~~Spider-Man~~   ~~~~fifteen). When Aunt May was _alive_.  

The cab horn jerked him back. 

Peter clambered into the back and told the cab driver the address of the orphanage. His suitcase was small-so small it could pass as a backpack. It was filled with his  ~~suit~~ clothes and some books and stuff. Most of his school stuff was still in his locker at school.   
  
Peter left the cab when it was his stop and froze in front of the orphanage. The cab left as he stared at the big building. He swallowed hard and remembered what it said on the DNA sheet. He remembered his aunt telling him to never go to an orphanage because they take blood samples. The more he thought about it, he remembered his aunt and uncle and dad and mom never letting him get blood samples. 

But that was something for another time. 

The more he looked back at his past the more abnormalties stuck out. He could crush things that a four year old shouldn't be able to crush. He could jump higher than seniors coudl when he was nine. He was smarter than most college adults when he was fourteen but no one taught him as such. 

If those people were really his parents...

And it made  _sense._ He was practically a super-soldier genius just  _waiting ~~begging~~_ to be taught. He loved to learn. He hated fighting but he would always win. Plus, he was a super hero now. He could climb walls and throw out webs. He  _needed_ this. 

If Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were really his parents-he  _needed_ their help (Yes he knew that Tony Stark was actually Iron Man and Steve Rogers was actually Captain America. Honestly, how could no one else tell?). 

With that thought in mind and whatever courage he could muster, Peter Parker hailed down another cab and ordered it to go to Avengers Tower. 


	2. Fifteen Years Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5_LLJgehIU

_Fifteen Years Ago_

**Quick summary:**

Tony Stark never knew his father until he was thirteen. He hated the man. Howard was like a begging child-desperatly seeking out Tony's love. Tony didn't give him anything. He only hung out with Howard because Jarvis told him to. 

And then-two years later-the man takes him to some mysterious-crap place and straps him to a chair. He's forced to become pregnant and suffers through all that shit. He hated it. He hated ever second. And he hated Howard with every bone in his body. He tried to fail the pregnancy. Once. He tried to kill the baby once and it horrified him. From that moment on, he decided he was going to keep this baby and never let him go. 

Well that was a lie. 

Peter was ripped from his arms and he screamed for his baby to come back. He screamed himself raw but they never gave him back. He waited a week but gave up. They weren't returning his baby. They weren't. 

So he ran. 

He ran until he reached New York city where he found Virginia "Pepper" Potts, his cousin. Jarvis never let him out of his sight and he let Pepper take over Stark Industries when they grew older. Jarvis took care of it until Pepper reached the right age and he let Tony enroll in an online college. He met James Rhodes "Rhodey" online and then met him in person. They were best friends right away and Tony made sure to stay with Rhodey and Pepper as much as possible. He never told any of them what had happened. 

Jarvis died at eighty when Tony was twenty-three. 

A year later, Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan. He nearly died but was saved with this arc reactor in his chest. He escaped and went back to New York and had Pepper cancel the weapons manufacturing in Stark Industries. They turned green-focusing on saving energy instead. Tony secretly created Iron Man and kept him a secret-saving the streets. 

When Tony was twenty-five, the Avengers were created. Captain America was found in the ice and he found out that Asgard was a thing. Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye made up the Avengers. He turned Stark Tower into the Avengers Tower and let them stay there.

Tony was allowed to keep his identity secret and everyone did that except Thor (because he's Thor. And honestly, everyone had believed Tony to be dead since Afghanistan). 

Tony didn't hit it off with Steve right away but things fell apart and hate turned into this hate-love-thing before turning into love. And it scared him. Because Tony felt like he was falling-falling hard and falling fast-and he didn't know if Steve would be there to catch him.

Steve always promised he would and when Tony was twenty-eight, Steve proposed to him. 

Tony was terrified but he said yes. 

Steve never hurt him. Never. Sure, they got into fights but Tony could tell that he was caught. That he was safe and Steve was there. He was there, he caught Tony- _just like he promised_ -

Tony was thirty when someone by the name of Peter Parker came to his tower.

* * *

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

* * *

 

**Tony Stark stared at Pepper.**

"He what?" Tony looked at Pepper over her desk in Stark Industries. She sighed. 

"He claims that he's your son-but Tony," Pepper cut in before Tony could interupt. "He had a DNA sheet. I checked it and triple checked it and it's the real deal." Tony's throat ran dry. 

"What was his name again?" Tony croaked out. 

"Peter Parker," Pepper read off a file. "His...'parents' were Richard and Mary Parker. They died when he was five and he was handed over to his aunt and uncle. His uncle died about a year ago and recently his aunt died of cancer." Pepper frowned softly. "Poor guy..." 

"Yeah, no," Tony interrupted. "If he's honestly my son, he isn't going to want your pity." Pepper threw him a look but looked at a small piece of crumbled paper. She frowned and her frowned deepened. "What?" Tony tried to peer over her desk. She snapped her fingers at him and Tony sat back down roughly, rolling his eyes. 

"It says here..." Pepper read, slowly. "That...the other parent...is Steve..." she looked up and Tony froze. Pepper stared at him, reading his face as best as she could but Tony kept his face blank as whispers from his past were thrust back from his deepest darkest memories. He barely remembered it but he remembered the scientists whispering...whispering about making a super soldier from birthing it through something else. 

He wasn't even human there. Just a  _thing..._

He stopped thinking about that and swallowed. "Can I see him?" 

Pepper looked nervous and worried but nodded. She waved a hand at the doorman who slowly-almost dramatically-opened the double oak doors. A fifteen year old kid scurried in and that was right because he was fifteen when he gave birth to Peter and he was thrity now so-

Peter looked at him with his bright blue eyes- _Steve's fucking eyes_ -and Tony fell back to when he gave brith. To when he managed to snatch Peter away long enough to watch his baby's eyes open-to see those beautiful blue eyes-eyes he would never forget-

Tony looked away as fast as he could because he didn't Peter to see him crying. He hid his face because  _that was his baby-that was his **baby**_ -

"Um." Pepper's voice was jarring as she cleared her throat. "Peter Parker, Tony Stark. Tony...this is Peter." 

Tony didn't say anything.

"I'm just going to..." Tony saw Pepper glance at him. "Leave. Let...Tony explain things." Tony heard her walk away and out of the room. Tony composed himself and looked back over his shoulder. 

Peter was still there, looking confused but almost hopeful and god, jesus, christ, he could just  _read_ Peter like an open book-

"I-I'm Pe-Peter." Peter's voice was a little high but it was almost melodic and Tony felt like crying again. "Hi." 

Tony smiled. "Hi. So. You're my kid." 

"Apparently." Peter wrinkled his nose. "I mean that's what the sheet said, but I don't think it was right, and I lied at first because I didn't believe it but my aunt didn't want me to go to the orphanage because they take blood samples and she never wanted that to happen so I just went with my gut and came here-" 

"Well I'm glad you did," Tony interuptted. Peter stood straight. 

"You...you are?" Peter frowned. Tony nodded. 

"Peter." He started but stopped when Peter locked up like a deer in headlights. He stared at Tony. 

"Repeat that please," he whispered. Tony swallowed. 

"Peter." He repeated and Peter held his head. 

"I remember your voice." he mutterted. "I...why...why do I remember-?" 

"Because I'm your father." Tony confessed. "Technically, you're mother but...I am." Peter stared at him and then slowly his eyes began to glisten. Tony could feel the burn in his throat and there were more tears-he could feel them-

"Dad?" 

Tony broke. 

He leapt from his chair and hugged Peter-his baby boy-and Peter was hugging him back. Tony couldn't stop the crying and he didn't know how long they stayed like that. All he knew was that he had his baby back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another chapter. 
> 
> By the way, Fears will be updated at some point. Maybe a week or two from now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!!**

 

So I'm glad that you guys like this story-I honestly didn't expect this. 

It is something that I came up with in the shower just something that popped in my brain and I decided that I wanted to write it down. 

 

However, I just tossed it all together and I ended up creating this.   
  


I'm glad that you guys like this but I'm going to have to put it on pause. I want to make it a better story so I'm going to do a rewrite but I have several other fics that I want to work on so I wouldn't expect the Rewrite to show up for at least another month. 

 

Again, thank you for the support and I will do my best with this story. 

 

Thank you guys!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Something that popped in my head in the shower.  
> So far, just one chapter but definitely more to come.


End file.
